bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XVlll
APPLES! Instinctively, Winter jumped to the right and Rowgen jumped to the left as a blast of white hit the area where they were standing a moment before. Winter spun and sent a laser of steel energy towards their attacker. Their attacker, who was some sort of cowboy, was blasted off his feet and disintegrated. Rowgen blasted his partner, a small dragon, in the face and it disappeared as well. Winter stood up and brushed off some dirt from his pants. "Normally I would suspect a trap after such an easy battle but I doubt there are any monsters left." Rowgen said. Winter grunted and sheathed Revan. "Let's move. We don't have much time." he said. Rowgen nodded and began to run after the demons. Winter followed closely behind, wary or a possible trap. When they entered the cathedral, Winter felt more on his toes than before. He felt more vulnerable here. He shivered slightly. "Let's get through here quickly." "Can't argue with that." Rowgen said. They ran through the cathedral, following the less obvious tracks of the demons. They lost the trail multiple times but backtracked and found it again. Eventually they made it out of the cathedral and the demon tracks became more obvious. "That way. They are definitely heading towards the tower." Winter said. Rowgen looked through his scope to find how far away the demons where. "There are closer than we thought. We should be able to catch up to them." Rowgen said. "Good. We need to save Seria before they reach the tower. Let's go." Winter said. So onwards they went following the demons towards the Tower of Morgan. When they reached the tower, the demons were arguing about how to open the gates. "We have to wait until Lord Abaddon opens the doors." one of them said. "No. He will want the girl now!" another said. The demons continued arguing, allowing Winter and Rowgen to get closer. "Should we take them?" Rowgen asked. Winter thought about it, an idea forming in his mind. "Yes. Take out the ones in the back. It will put them on their toes. Or claws." Winter said. "Leave the rest to me." The next few, or more accurately last few minutes of the demons' lives was horrible. They lost some of their men from an unseen sniper then a boy, aflame with silver energy, charged them. "Look out!" one of them cried before being cut down by his sword. Revan sliced through the demon blades like cheese. Winter cut some demons down and blew up others. He ran over to the demons holding Seria, who looked very surprised to see Winter. He pulled off the gag. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded. "Saving you. I was heading this way anyways." Winter replied. "And why are you glowing?" "Ehm. Steel energy." Winter said and turned back towards the remaining demons, who were very angry. But in astral form, they didn't stand a chance against Winter. He shot towards them and slammed Revan into the ground. The subsequent explosion left nothing behind. "H-how did you do that? I mean, why are you out here!? I told you to watch Karl!" Seria stammered. "My units are doing that." Winter said. "YOU CAME OUT HERE TO THE TOWER OF MORGAN WITH ONLY ONE UNIT?!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?!?" Seria demanded. Winter and Rowgen winced. "No." Winter said hesitantly. Seria glared at him but before she could yell a him again, the tower doors opened. "SUMMONER, WHY HAVE YOU COME TO YOUR DOOM? YOU DESTROY MY DEMONS. NOW YOU WILL BE DESTROYED. I AM ABADDON!" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts